Dream of 1D: sleep over edition! ((read with a friend ))
by Amazingnessofcats
Summary: Rules of this story... #1: remember to laugh and lol #2: imagine u r in the book #3: go crazy Mary Poppins has nothing to do with the story FYI. U like it? Make it a favorite and tell us ur face parts! Not so much 0 0... write a comment on how to make it awesomer! Thanks and follow to become a stalker!
1. Guys and PMSing

Hey all u directioners!

This is a fanfic to read out loud with a friend that is also a directioner (or just someone u want to torture). One of u is Natalie and the other is Jessica. Now go on, read it out loud. Trust me it the experience is a lot better when you hear it verbally.

One day, Jessica and Natalie were walking to Jessica's house from the school. Suddenly, around the corner came running ONE DIRECTION! In the distance there was a faint screaming of girl voices. They were running so fast they slammed into us and we all fell over. we got up then Jessica said, "your one... one... one..." "one direction," they said all together. "ya," Jessica said. " yup, we get that allot," sighed Louis. "Please help us get away from a hoard of screaming girls," pleaded Liam. "sure. It would have been better if harry pleaded us but Liam is good enough. this way!" natalie said. The screaming girl voices were getting louder by the second. Jessica and I started to run with One Direction to Jessica's place. then we heard something dragging on the ground. Niall said," one minute guys... and girls. I need some one to carry my suite case." "suite case?" every one said. Niall rolled is eyes and got out his cellphone to dial a number. "not NOW Niall!" harry complained. Niall held up his finger signalling one minute."why the hell does he have a suite case and needs someone to carry it for him?" Jessica whispered to me. "I have no idea. He should just man up and carry his own damn suite case," natalie whispered back. "Why does he need to be phoning some one now?! Would you rather talk or get molled by a herd of screaming girls hmm?" Natalie yelled at Niall. Niall made a mad face at me as if to F off. " Hey, can you get someone over here to carry a suite case? Thanks," said Niall on the phone then ended the call. "Now wait for a second," he said. Suddenly, a black car drove up and a man got out and took Niall's suite case. "I saw you to whispering to each other! Oh ya! Now how is that for service! Oh ya baby, ya!" Niall said airhumping. "Ya but now we should get going because some girls would desperately like to meet you," natalie said. "Oh ya?" said Niall starting to walk towards us but Zayn pulled him back and said, "Calm down, their 7 years younger than us." Harry leaned towards us and said, "Niall is pmsing so he might be a bit moody." "Guys don't PMS," Jessica said a little weirded out. "Oh really, then he must just have spaz attacks. He got mad at Louis once cause he can't sing that well," said harry. Then the screaming was right behind us. "Enough chitchat, time to go," natalie said and we started to run up the hill. " who are those girls with them," one girl said. the crowd was only a block away. another said," I don't know, maybe its one of their daughters." Then a guy burst out of the crowd and was running really fast towards us and said, "I love you Liam!" Liam looked back and smiled. We got to Jessica's front door and Jessica started to find her keys. "Quickly, quickly," said Louis. suddenly from around the corner came that guy and lunged at Liam screaming," I love you!" and knocked Liam over. Jessica opened the door and every one got in except of coarse for Liam that was still under neath tha guy. Harry kick the guy off Liam and dragged him inside just in time for the hoard of girls to come racing around the corner. They slammed into the glass screaming and motioning hearts with there hands. 1D just waved and smiled as Jessica and natalie called the elevator. We all got inside the elevator when Zayn said,"Thank you soooo much for saving us. We owe you a big one. What is your names?" Jessica and natalie smiled and Jessica said , "I'm Jessica and this is Natalie." "Hi Natalie and Jessica," they all said. We got out of the elevator at your floor and we all walked inside. Jessica's dad was there and he said, "Hi Jessica, hi Natalie." then looked behind us as One Direction walked in and he said, "Oh my god!"

To be continued...


	2. Marrying a taco

"Your One Direction!" Jessica's Dad said. "Yes," Harry said. "In my house. Well its not my house, its Jessica's house but still," said Jessica's Dad, "Sit on the couch, make yourself at home One Direction." "Thank you and may I use the bathroom?" asked Niall. "go ahead," said Jessica's dad. Harry,Liam,Louis, and Zayn sat on the couch as Natalie pulled Jessica into her room. "What are we going to do with international pop stars in your house. We have to entertain them in some way," natalie said to Jessica. They heard yelling coming from the back ally. They went out to the balcony and looked down. There was the herd of girls and that weird guy. "Where is One Direction?" a girl yelled up to them. "Ya, where is my Liam?" said that guy. "They left hours ago!" Jessica yelled down to the crowd. "You all just got here! LIAR!" said another girl. "You suck at lying Jess," natalie said. "I know," Jessica said. They walked back inside and saw j's dad talking to Louis. "Um, the crowd outside hasn't left yet. They are waiting for you to show your faces," natalie said. They all sighed. Hours went past and it became supper time. Supper was tacos. "TACOS!" said Harry, "I love tacos!" Louis giggled. "Then why not you marry them," said Niall, Louis, Liam, and Zayn. "Oh, shut up,"said Harry. You could still hear loud voices out side. "Will they ever leave?" said Zayn. "We never get to be normal," said Niall. "Its the opposite for us. I would love to be famous!" jessica said. "Its not all fun and games, jessica," said Liam. "I say its only if you make it fun, then will be fun," natalie said. "Its fun getting tackled by a complete stranger that are madly in love with you," said Liam. "I thought it was fun running away from someone." Natalie said on the contrary, "That your actually running for a reason cause if you don't, you will have a consequence. When I saw you getting attacked I was shocked and when Harry kicked that guy and got you to safety, I was relived that you were safe. What a thrill!" "I guess..." Liam said. every one was finished and Jessica and I got ready for bed cause we were having a sleep over. Jessica went to look out the balcony to see if those girls had gone yet. Nope. There wasn't as many but still enough to take down 5 guys. "This is crazy to say but I think you will have to stay over night," Jessica said when she came back inside. "What!?" every one yelled. "Unless you want to be destroyed by girls who want to eat your flesh and wear it as a mask over their faces I suggest you stay in tonight." Jessic said. "I think that would be very dangerous. Boys and girls together one room," said Zayn. "Ya," I said. "Well go ahead and get killed by girls. I can tell the press what happened," Jessica said. "NO!" said One Direction all together. "OK then its settled. You will stay here," announced Jessica. "Well, I like to sleep naked," said Harry. " Please don't," natalie pleaded distrusted, "It's extremely disgusting." "But I feel so free naked," said Harry, "You should try it." "I have... BY MYSELF! not with 6 other people," natalie said. "Here Harry, I brang your under wear with us," said Niall as he reached into his suite case and threw him some gray under wear. "Fine I will wear at least underwear," said Harry! His arms crossed.


	3. Riding ponies and rocking in corners

"Does any one else want to sleep in underwear?" asked Niall as he pulled out more underwear. "No," everyone said. "Hey Jess, lets call Aya to say One Direction is here," natalie said. "Ya!" you said. So we dialled her number. "Hello?" said Aya. "Hi Aya, this is Natalie. One Direction is at Jessica's house. Come quickly." natalie said. "No way, impossible." Aya said. "Ya, it's possible. One minute I'll get Niall on the phone," natalie said. I handed the phone to Niall and told him her name was aya. "Hello Aya," he said into the phone, when suddenly the door burst open and Aya walked in then was speechless. "Aya, this is Niall, Harry,Liam-" you began then Aya said, "I know the names!" Aya was staring into Niall's eyes when suddenly Niall collapsed. "Niall!" Zayn said falling to his knees beside him. Zayn was very fond of Niall. Aya put her hands over her mouth. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, very concerned. "This has never happened before" said Louis. "Wha... who...uh... where am I?" ask Niall. "Your at Jessica's house," Zayn said. "I had this dream I was riding a pony with that girl," Niall said pointing at Aya. Aya blushed. Niall got up with Zayns help. "Um, Aya, we are all having a sleep over tonight here and would you join us?" Niall asked Aya. Everyone looked surprised. "Why can't you guys just go back to your hotel to sleep?" Aya questioned. "Take a look down the balcony," Jessica said. Aya went out to see the mob of girls waiting for One Direction to show their faces. "I see," Aya said, "OK I'll stay here tonight, but just this one time. I usually don't like sleep overs." Closest to the kitchen was Aya and Niall. They slept nicely together. Then Liam, Jessica, underwear Harry, Natalie, Louis, and Zayn sleeping by himself. "Louis," Zayn whispered. "Mmmm?" said Louis, "I don't feel good not being around Niall. I would go over there but he is having a good time with 'Aya' and I don't want to disturbed them," said Zayn. "Mmmm, go to sleep," moaned Louis. "Um, OK," sniffled Zayn. He crawled to the corner of the room and started crying to him self. "No one likes me," Zayn cryed. Later in the night Jessica and natalie woke up to a sound coming from the corner. "Heeeehuuuu, heeeehuuuu, heeeeehuuuuu," went Zayn. " Zayn?" Jessica said, "Are you OK?" he had a insane smile on his face. "Am I? Hehehehehehehe!" said Zayn. Jessica and natalie looked at each other. "Do you need a drink of water?" Natalie offered. "I'M FASTING!" he said, " hehehehehehehe!" she got him a drink of water anyway. When she gave it to him he said, "Thank you my dears," and waddled over to Louis and poured a little bit of it on his face. "AAAHHH! WHO ARE YOU, YOU - Zayn?" said Louis sitting up in his bed and waving his hands around himself. "What the hell?" Louis said looking at Zayns crazy smile drawn on his face. Zayn waddled over to Liam and poured some water in his face to. "AAHHHHHHH!" Liam said bolting up in his bed eyes wide open, "What are you doing Zayn?" "L's!" said zayn. With all the commotion surprisingly Harry, Naill, and Aya didn't wake up with Liam and Louis screaming. "I think Zayn has gone crazy," Jessica said. "Put him on the balcony!" Liam said. "Are you crazy too? He will probably jump off the balcony for fun!" natalie said. She looked at Harry who was snoring and said, "He is so precious when he is sleeping." Jessica gave me a sickened look. "What?" natalie said. Jessica laughed then leaned over to me and said, "But he is mine." nat rolled her eyes. Zayn was hobbling around in circles saying, "Niall! Niall! Niall! Niall!" "We have to do something with Zayn," said Louis. "Like what?" I said, "Wait, I have an idea..."


	4. Zayn the Insane

"Since there is a pile of girls down stairs that want to see One Direction, we can give them a fifth of one direction," I said. "yes, yes, YES," said Louis, "your mind is very interesting." natalie winked at him. "Jessica, Louis, you 2 and I will go down stairs with Zayn to show to the screaming girls to see and I will make up a lie," natalie explained, "Louis, you stay in the elevator and keep the door open. oh and some one will need to monitor zayn as he could get us in a big muddle." we all looked at the only other person awake. "what?" said Liam. "well lets go," said Jessica. Natalie went outside on the balcony and shouted to the girls and guy bellow and screamed," ONE DIRECTION IS GOING TO BE OUT IN THE LOBBY!" all the girls screamed and raced for the lobby. then they went to the to the lobby. Zayn hobbled over to the elevator and pushed both buttons. we got inside the elevator and Zayn had to press every button. "buttons!" he said. Jessica, zayn and natalie got out of the elevator and said," one direction has gone insane! here is the the best out of them all. Harry is the worst!" zayn jumped around and screeched like an ape. the girls gasped and backed up. "what? I thought Louis was going to be the worst," Jessica whispered to Natalie. "changed my mind," she said. "hey!" said Louis pocking his head out of the elevator door. when the girls saw Louis who was not insane they ran towards the glass again. Jess and nat turned around to face Louis and nat rolled her eyes at him. "sorry," he said in a quiet voice and got back into the elevator. "GIRLZ!" said Zayn, "I want, I want, I want!" Jess face palmed herself while Zayn was kissing the glass. "this has gone horribly," she said. They both got in the elevator. "come zayn!" nat said. zayn hobbled into the elevator. the ride up the elevator was silent. we got in jessica's apartment and harry said, "how did it go?" "you can ask Louis here what happened," natalie said. "what did you do now," said harry to Louis. "I said hey and stuck my head out for just enough time for the fans to see me and realize it was a lie," he said in a pouting tone. zayn sat on the couch and started to suck his big toe. "I think we can all agree no one should sit on that sofa," said harry. "agreed," said every one except Aya and Niall who were still sleeping together. "can Natalie, Jessica and I be excused into the hallway for a second?" harry asked politely. "sure," said Liam who was stuffing his face with rice crackers. "these are so good!" said Liam, "can i have the box Jessica?" she looked at him a bit disgusted and said," umm, sure." then harry jess and nat went out into the hall way. harry shut the door behind us. "OK girls," he got excited. "I have a feeling you both like me," he said quietly. a smile drew on Natalie's face and jessica put her head in her hands, a bit embarrassed then looked up. "ah yes," he said smiling in a way when you feel good that you found out a secret. " I thought so," he said, "well I have a lot of people who like me but think you too have been such a help to us that I feel the same way a bit." nat squeezed jess's hand quickly without harry seeing. "like you two are long lost sisters of mine," he explained. "I think Jessica thinks she could  
marry you," natalie said and smiled evilly but playfully at her. She slapped nat in the back. harry laughed. "you too act like sisters too," he said. harry opened the door again to let you and I back inside. "and if you want any other juicy news about how Jessica likes you just ask," she whispered to harry on the way in. She winked and said,"just kidding," out loud. he smiled at nat and shut the door when he got inside. It was about 2:00am now, we all crawled back to bed. zayn seemed to be getting over the fact that Aya and Niall were meant to be. soon every one were asleep.

To be continued...


End file.
